Pete Namlook
Pete Namlook, born Peter Kuhlmann on November 25th, 1960, was a German ambient producer. He released his music exclusively on his Fax +49-69/450464 label, which housed all of over 150 albums, many of which are collaborations with other artists. Discography Albums 1992 * Silence (with Dr. Atmo) 1993 * 2350 Broadway (with Tetsu Inoue) * 4Voice * Air * Alien Community (with Jonah Sharp) * Deltraxx (with DJ Criss) * Dreamfish (with Mixmaster Morris) * Hearts Of Space (with Pascal F.E.O.S.) * Hemisphere (with Steve Stoll) * Limelight (with DJ Brainwave) * Namlook * Namlook II * Sequential (with DJ Criss) * Shades Of Orion (with Tetsu Inoue) * Silence II (with Dr. Atmo) * The Fires Of Ork (with Geir Jenssen) * The Putney (with Ludwig Rehberg) 1994 * 2350 Broadway 2 (with Tetsu Inoue) * A New Consciousness (with Charles Uzzell-Edwards) * Air II * Alien Community 2 (with Jonah Sharp) * Create (with Charles Uzzell-Edwards) * Escape (with Dr. Atmo) * From Within (with Richie Hawtin) * Music For Ballet * Namlook III * Namlook IV * Namlook V * Namlook VI * Namlook VII * Namlook VIII + IX * Outland (with Bill Laswell) * Psychonavigation (with Bill Laswell) * Syn * The Dark Side Of The Moog (with Klaus Schulze) * Wechselspannung (with Jonah Sharp) 1995 * 62 Eulengasse (with Tetsu Inoue) * A New Consciousness 2 (with Charles Uzzell-Edwards) * Dreamfish 2 (with Mixmaster Morris) * From Within 2 (with Richie Hawtin) * Jet Chamber (with Atom Heart) * Kooler (with Robert Sattler) * Koolfang - "Jambient" (with David Moufang) * Koolfang II - "Gig In The Sky" (with David Moufang) * Namlook X * Psychonavigation 2 (with Bill Laswell) * Shades Of Orion 2 (with Tetsu Inoue) * The Dark Side Of The Moog II (with Klaus Schulze) * The Dark Side Of The Moog III (with Klaus Schulze) * The Putney II (with Ludwig Rehberg) * Wechselspannung 2 (with Jonah Sharp) 1996 * 2350 Broadway 3 (with Tetsu Inoue) * Air III * Amp (with Dandy Jack) * Atom * Create 2 (with Charles Uzzell-Edwards) * Elektro (with Robert Görl) * Exploring The Psychedelic Landscape (with Move D) * Jet Chamber II (with Atom Heart) * Namlook XI * Outland 2 (with Bill Laswell) * Ozoona (with Rob Gordon) * Shades Of Orion 3 (with Tetsu Inoue) * Sultan (with Burhan Öçal) * The Dark Side Of The Moog IV (with Klaus Schulze) * The Dark Side Of The Moog V (with Klaus Schulze) * Time² (with Tetsu Inoue) * Zentrum Für Elektronische Musik 1997 * Amp II (with Dandy Jack) * A Day In The Live! (with Move D) * Elektro II (with Robert Görl) * From Within 3 (with Richie Hawtin) * Jet Chamber III (with Atom Heart) * Namlook XII * Pete Namlook / Hubertus Held * Psychonavigation 3 (with Bill Laswell) * S.H.A.D.O (with Higher Intelligence Agency) * The Dark Side Of The Moog VI (with Klaus Schulze) 1998 * 4Voice II * Jet Chamber IV (with Atom Heart) * Miles Apart (with Peter Prochir) * Namlook XII - License To Chill * Outland 3 (with Bill Laswell) * Planetarium (with New Composers) * Polytime (with Karl Berger) * Silence III * Silent Music (with Dandy Jack) * Sultan Osman (with Burhan Öçal) * The Dark Side Of The Moog VII (with Klaus Schulze) * Virtual Vices (with Spyra) Category:German musicians Category:2012 deaths Category:1960 births Category:IDM artists Category:Ambient artists